Lua Cheia
by Brubsmm
Summary: Em alguns momentos, achamos que possuímos o mundo a nossa mercê. Porém, a natureza sempre volta para nos mostrar que na realidade, somos apenas submetidos a ela. (...) Por mais que eu amaldiçoasse o mundo por vir a Forks, eu não podia ser mais grato ao universo por ter encontrado-a. Mesmo que nada fosse eterno, mesmo que eu não fosse eterno.
1. Prólogo

Em alguns momentos, achamos que possuímos o mundo a nossa mercê. Porém, a natureza sempre volta para nos mostrar que na realidade, somos apenas submetidos a ela. No meu caso, minha natureza era Isabella Cullen, e por mais que eu amaldiçoasse o mundo por vir a Forks, eu não podia ser mais grato ao universo por ter encontrado-a. Mesmo que nada fosse eterno, mesmo que eu não fosse eterno, mesmo que ela, em algum momento, se tornar-se-ia um sonho distante.

Eu havia dito uma oportunidade que quase ninguém nessa vida chegou a possuir: conhecer o verdadeiro significado do amor. Por mais que o destino fosse cruel conosco, eu não poderia nunca deixar de ser grato. Até eu dar o meu último suspiro de vida - e ela continuar imutável e perfeita - eu amaria, sabendo que ela nunca deixaria eu me render a Lua Cheia.


	2. Encantamento

POV Narrador.

Edward levantou-se de manhã e abriu a janela, para em seguida franzir o cenho - não sabia se para o gelo fino que se acumulava nas ruas; ou para o novo médico da cidade e sua mulher, sr. E Sra. Cullen, que caminhavam pela cidade inteira todos os dias, não como se estivessem apreciando a pacata paisagem, mas como se a espera de algo. Bufou. Como se algo _realmente_ acontecesse em Forks. Eles eram um casal estranhamente belo... iguais e diferentes ao menos tempo. Ambos pálidos e com olhos de um ouro líquido, porém, ainda assim, se diferenciavam demais na aparência... Enquanto o doutor Carlisle Cullen parecia um galã de Hollywood, sua mulher lembrava uma princesa de contos de fada que após o seu "felizes para sempre", acolheu com beleza e vontade a casa dos 30.

Não que Edward se importasse realmente com os habitantes daquele pacato local quase esquecido de Washington, mas o casal parecia tão belo e envolvente enquanto caminhava que o fazia sentir saudades de _casa._

Sentia extrema falta de Miami - o único lugar onde conseguia se visualizar feliz, somado ao sol e calor que só aquelas praias poderiam oferecer. Suspirou e olhou para sua mão com a pele ainda um tanto bronzeada, resultado do seu último verão em seu paraíso ensolarado. Ele e a irmã - a bela Rosalie - foram obrigados a se mudarem quando seu pai se tornou diplomata - aparentemente, não seria seguro um para dois adolescentes viverem viajando e serem possíveis alvos de ameaças que teriam peso nas decisões do pai.

Como se para compensar, ele dera para os filhos inesgotáveis contas bancárias e um carro para Edward, uma linda Mercedes preta e blindada, para garantir a segurança dos primogênitos a qualquer custo.

O fato era que agora estavam presos em Forks, vivendo com sua mãe, Elizabeth, na casa que seu próprio pai abandonara tempos antes. Rosalie parecia não se importar tanto, afinal, em uma cidade pequena como essa, era normal que sua estonteante beleza que a cada dia florescia mais fosse alvo de atenção. Mas Edward sentia falta dos amigos, do sol e do calor.

Saindo de seus devaneios, fechou a janela e se aprontou para ir à escola. Se chegasse atrasado novamente, receberia uma notificação que iria desnecessariamente preocupar Elizabeth. O único complicado era apressar Rosalie a se aprontar. O garoto simplesmente não entendia a vaidade de uma linda adolescente, como era sua irmã. Ele também não era feio, puxará os cabelos cobre quase enferrujados da mãe e os vibrantes olhos verdes do pai, juntamente com a estatura boa, nariz reto e um forte maxilar. Mas Edward nunca tentou chamar muita atenção, por ninguém nunca ter chamado a dele dessa forma também. Já vira algumas garotas bonitas, mas nada demais. Nada que desviasse a atenção dele dos estudos ou das maravilhosas ondas do mar.

-Finalmente - sibilou quando Rosalie desceu as escadas e se dirigiu a porta, parecendo arrumada demais para um simples dia em Forks High School, mas Edward procurava entender que sua irmã era assim mesmo. Ele nunca se preocupou muito em como se vestira, principalmente para o colégio, mas onde estava ele simplesmente tinha que recorrer ao seu armário e colocar sempre calças jeans –que, antes, jamais foram usadas – gorros, camisetas de manga longa e casacos. _Parecia tão errado._

Com a velocidade da Mercedes, chegariam a tempo na escola sem problemas, mas é claro que o irmão teve que aguentar a loira resmungando porque não tinha ganho um carro também, contestando que em breve completaria 16 anos. _Como se ela pudesse dirigir direcionar espelho para si mesma, _pensou Edward.

Chegando na escola, pela primeira vez não haviam alunos admirando o seu carro ou esperando a linda loira sair deste. Pelo contrário, os ignoraram completamente, para a visível frustração de Rose. O motivo era uma Harley Dadvison enorme vermelha, com aparência potente, estacionada ao lado de um Porsche amarelo reluzente.

Rosalie saiu como um raio do carro e adentrou a escola batendo os pés, não aguentando a falta de atenção. Mas, pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Forks, obtinha uma real curiosidade. _Afinal, quem eram os novos habitantes da pacata Forks? _Não gostou do que pensara... Parecia que estava ficando igual aos outros da cidade. Saindo de seu surto de habitante de cidade do interior, sentiu compaixão com quem quer que fossem os novos alunos, pois estes seriam a nova atração circense do local.

Suspirando fundo o ar gelado, adentrou a escola sendo amparado por Ângela nos corredores. Sorriu, apreciava a companhia da garota.

- Viu o tumulto que os novos alunos causaram lá fora, Edward?

- Não notei realmente, Ang - nunca admitiria que algo em Forks realmente o interessava - mas acho que os supostos não estavam por lá. Oque há de tão especial neles, afinal?

- Dois deles são filhos adotivos do Dr. Carlisle e sua esposa, e a outra e a sobrinha de um deles. Eles são magníficos, Edward - a menina disse admirada.

Edward limitou-se a erguer as sobrancelhas, afinal, não sabia realmente oque esperar. Mas se a sobrinha se parecesse um pouco com a Sra. Cullen, ela seria realmente magnífica.

O resto do dia correu de forma normal, fora os comentários por toda a escola. No intervalo do almoço, sentou com Ang em Rosalie, e logo Jéssica - sua mais nova admiradora - se juntou a eles, seguidos de Mike, Eric e Tyler. Porém, Edward estava concentrado demais lendo as folhas gastas de seu exemplar de O Corvo.

- Eu as achei sem graça - os comentários de Rosalie e Jéssica tirou a concentração do garoto, fazendo-o prestar atenção na discussão que ocorria na mesa.

- Sem essa... Muito gatinhas. - disse Mike, um pouco alto demais.

- La vem a atração principal... - sibilou Tyler.

E foi quando ele os viu. No momento, eram dois. Um deles um loiro alto e elegante, com uma aparência um tanto desconfortável, sendo puxado por uma pequena garota morena, de cabelos repicados, apontando para todas as direções... A garota parecia mais a rainha das fadas de Sonho de Uma Noite de Verão. Era lindo o jeito casual e perfeitamente equilibrado com o qual se movimentavam.

- Esses são Alice e Jasper. Ela é bonita, e ele me da medo, mas eu prefiro.. - foi então que Edward olhou para a garota que adentrava a porta e ficou tão desnorteado que não conseguiu nem identificar qual dos garotos falava. Ela era simplesmente perfeita. Possuía os cabelos pesados e com leves ondulações, sendo que algumas mechas tinham coloração mogno e outras de um ruivo escuro, que caíam em cascatas até o meio de suas costas; seus olhos eram do mais penetrante e atrativo âmbar - como o mais precioso dos ouros - colocados em um rosto que parecia roubado do mais glorioso anjo. Obtinha lábios cheios e vermelhos, um delicado nariz e maçãs perfeitas, que possuíam um tom tão cálido quanto os rostos dos primos; seu corpo era tão escultural que poderia ter sido roubado da melhor capa de revista masculina, isso se não passasse uma ingenuidade tão grande em seus movimentos, da qual poderia ser característica de uma adorável criança.

A garota caminhou até se sentar com os primos, e os três permaneceram imóveis, com bandejas intocadas a sua mercê.

- E essa é Isabella. - disse Ângela

Por um momento, enquanto caminhava, pareceu que todo o refeitório se calou, tamanha sua beleza. Edward nunca vira um ser tão perfeito quanto Isabella. Ela virara a cadeira ao contrário para se sentar, apoiando os cotovelos no topo do encosto para as costas e com as pernas ao redor dos ferros que seguravam esse apoio.

- Ela é realmente bonita - foi demais para Rosalie ouvir o irmão, que nunca olhara para mulher alguma, chamando outra de bonita. Ela levantou-se e se distanciou, com aparente raiva. Edward sempre reprovara essa espécie de comportamento da irmã. Afinal, já odiava os novos alunos somente por serem mais bonitos do que ela jamais seria. Jéssica parecia incomodada também, mas seu orgulho era muito grande para deixar isso transparecer, exatamente como havia feito com Rosalie, meses antes.

- Bonita? Se eu tivesse uma garota assim, faria um estrago - falou Tyler, oque fez o jovem de olhos verdes revirar os olhos e dizer:

- Poupe-nos dos detalhes - o comentário tirou um riso da mesa, e, como se a ruiva mogno ouvisse, virou a face para a mesa, com olhos curiosos direcionados a Edward. Apenas uma fração de segundo antes do sinal tocar, fazendo Edward se libertar da prisão daqueles olhos. Ele se levantou e, quando olhou novamente para a mesa, ela olhava pela janela. Caminhou até sua sala de aula sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

-  
Então, essa fic contera POVs do Edward e do narador, depende do capítulo. Espero que não estranhem o fato de Rosalie ser humana, mas eu resolvi dar uma chance a ela... Ser uma humana feliz e normal, como sempre sonhou. Eu até que fiquei feliz com o resultado dessa cap, mas serve mais de intrdução mesmo. Enfim, espero que -se alguém se aventurar a ler - aprecie. Bjs.


	3. Acidentalmente

Cap 2

POV Edward

Por algum motivo, eu estava realmente nervoso e era ridículo sequer especular que um simples olhar de uma garota deixaria alguém dessa forma, suando e não conseguindo concentrar os minutos restantes antes do professor chegar em meu livro favorito. Quase soa como algo retirado de alguma obra da Jane Austen, pois é algo tão complexo que apenas ela poderia explicar. Mas a verdade é essa: em segundos, Isabella conseguira me deixar nervoso e ansioso.

O sr. Banner entrou na sala pedindo para nos sentarmos... Uma forma realmente educada de um professor ordenar que os alunos se calem. E - como o esperado - ninguém o fez, até uma linda ruiva-mógno adentrar a sala. Nesse momento, todos se calaram. Era surpreendente o modo que a beleza de Isabella conseguia calar uma sala inteira. Ela abaixou o olhar, escondendo-se atrás do cabelo e entregou uma caderneta ao professor que, mesmo na meia-idade, estava tão admirado quanto os alunos.

- Poderia se apresentar, senhorita...?

- Cullen. Bella Cullen.

- Por favor, sente- se para que possamos começar a aula. - o único lugar vago era junto a minha mesa... lembro-me de terminado aliviado de ter um espaço só para mim na aula de biologia - ao menos após o almoço, teria algum descanso -, mas agora eu realmente não me sentia triste por ter de dividir o meu espaço na mesa. Nem triste. Estava somente deslumbrado com o modo com que ela caminhava e sentava-se ao meu lado. De perto, ela era a criatura mais perfeita que eu já vira. Eu a observava descaradamente e respirava fundo sentindo seu delicioso cheiro de frésias com morangos. Foi quando sua postura enrijeceu.

O professor começara um monólogo sobre mitose e meiose, assunto o qual eu já havia aprendido em Miami, e eu não tive chance de me apresentar a Isabella, ou melhor, Bella. Mas o fato de ela estar com a postura e o maxilar rígidos, parecendo não respirar realmente assustava, e os poucos olhares direcionados a mim não eram amigáveis, mesmo que eu tenha percebido que seus olhos são ainda mais intensos quando próximos. Ela parecia composta, de qualquer modo, mas era claro que ela não queria estar ali. Seguiram-se os minutos seguintes e eu percebi que estava com medo. Irracionalmente com medo.

Ao soar o sinal, ela praticamente correu para fora da sala.

- Cara... Oque você fez a Isabella?

- Sinceramente, não sei Mike. - mesmo com Michael ao meu lado me aguardando, eu continuava paralisado fitando a porta.

Os dias seguintes seguiram-se como antes: sem cabelos mistos de castanho com vermelho, sem olhos dourados vibrantes, sem a face de um anjo e sem sua presença. Mas seus primos continuavam por lá, eu os via todos os dias em sua mesa, agora habitual, no almoço, com suas bandejas intocadas e olhares distantes... Tão parecidos quanto diferentes. Apenas ela não estava ali e, sinceramente, eu não conseguia pensar em outro motivo senão eu. Os olhares mortais que ela me mandava durante a aula eram simplesmente temerosos de minha parte, como se ela pudesse me ferir. Eu me sentia uma presa, como um cordeiro que não para de fitar um leão pronto para o ataque. Mas o fato é que eu estava realmente incomodado, a príncipio, porém, após o terceiro dia sem sua presença eu começara a ficar irritado. Passava e repassava aqueles momentos na classe em minha cabeça e simplesmente não conseguia identificar sequer um ato odioso - ora, eu nem falara com ela. Então, ela que se exploda.

Eu não havia feito nada. Talvez fosse até presunção minha pensar que o motivo fora eu para ela estar tanto tempo fora, afinal, a garota nem me conhecia. Mas eu não acreditava nessas palavras, sabia que eu era a causa. E o ciclo de pensamentos recomeçava. E eles ocorreram até o quinto dia, quando a vi sentada na mesa dos irmãos novamente.

Meu coração pareceu sofrer um baque com sua presença no refeitório, mas eu não conseguia deixar de encara-la, mesmo quando seus olhos voltaram-se para os meus.

- Edward - disse Tyler - Tem uma Cullen te encarando. - Jéssica e Rosalie estavam visivelmente incomodadas, Mike falava para eu parar de olha-la dessa forma, mas eu não ouvia nada realmente. Seus olhos dourados me prendiam e eram quase sufocantes... Notei que eles estavam mais dourados também. Seria possível? Íris não mudam de cor dessa forma... Ou mudam? Em todo o caso, os seus sim, eu tinha absoluta certeza que eles eram mais escuros à cinco dias atrás.

O sinal tocou e eu me levantei sem nenhuma palavra, nem mesmo respondendo os questionamentos de rose ou qualquer um da mesa. Eu estava novamente ansioso e suado quando adentrei a sala de biologia e, para meu desespero, ela entrou pouco minutos depois, enquanto o professor ainda não se encontrava no local. Eu tentei não olha-la enquanto caminhava até sua cadeira ao meu lado.

- Olá, meu nome é Bella, eu não tive... Chance de me apresentar em nosso último encontro. - Sua voz parecia tão melodiosa que ela não precisava estudar, na realidade. Com essa aparência e voz, ela poderia se arranjar na Broadway facilmente. - Você é Edward Masen, não?

- Achei que seu nome fosse Isabella. - eu ainda estava bravo com ela e isso pareceu pega-lá de surpresa. Mas ora, eu sabia exatamente oque tinha acontecido... Só não sabia realmente o porquê. O professor entrou na sala e ela apenas murmurou "eu prefiro Bella" antes do professor começara explicar a tarefa, que era, acompanhando as últimas aulas, identificar as fases da mitose em raiz de cebola. A sala gemeu em frustração, como se nós não tivéssemos visto slides sobre o assunto ontem. Patético.

- Essa tarefa será feita com os seus parceiros após a entrega das lâminas e do microscópio. - Sr. Banner o fez, e Bella virou-se para mim e perguntou:

- O que lhe traz a Forks?

- Não sou eu que deveria estar fazendo essa pergunta? - contra-ataquei e abaixei o rosto para observar a primeira lâmina - anáfase.

- Se incomodaria se eu conferisse? - perguntou Bella, já puxando para si o aparelho, analisando a lâmina por segundos - você estava certo... E essa é prófase. - Ela seguiu analisando as lâminas e eu não me incomodei... Afinal, eu nunca quis cursar medicina e já tinha tido essa matéria. Não precisava desse crédito extra e assistir Bella sem escrúpulos e concentrada por instantes, era quase emocionante. Ela rapidamente fez as anotações e voltou-se para mim - então... Eu estou aqui porque fui adotada pela minha tia, fui morar com ela e seus outro filhos adotivos ainda jovem. Meu mais novo pai, Carlisle, recebeu uma proposta de emprego no hospital local e cá estou... Sua vez. - parecia tudo ensaiado demais.

- Me mudei de Miami para cá porque meu pai teve uma nova oportunidade de emprego.

- Entendo... Você não quis entrar em seu caminho, foi isso? - ela franziu o cenho

- Na realidade, fui arrastado... Mas ganhei um carro. - ela parecia confusa.

- Acho que umectarão compensa as coisas...

- É bom passaram tempo com a minha também, de qualquer forma. - eu não sei ao certo o porque estava contando isso, ao certo, mas eu me sentira um completo egoísta falando aquelas coisas. E era verdade... Eu realmente senti falta de Elizabeth. Agora os olhos de Bella estavam apreensivos em mim, e por impulso, eu os desviei olhando para a janela - droga.. - foi só oque eu disse observando o gelo fino que se acumulava ao lado de fora.

- Não está feliz com a neve? A maioria pareceu bastante excitada quando viram.

- Eu prefiro a chuva... Mas não a daqui. Aqui chove errado... As gotas daqui não são quentes como as de Miami. - novamente, eu não sabia o porquê do desabafo, mas parecia fácil demais ser... Eu mesmo com Bella.

- Então... - o professor se aproximou, recolhendo a folha - você poderia ter deixado a aluna nova fazer algo, não é mesmo sr. Masen?

- Na verdade - respondi-lhe - Bella fez quase tudo sozinha. - o professor a olhou impressionado, mas saiu caminhando para outra mesa.

- Então... Há um modo correto de chover? - perguntou-me divertida, com um sorrateiro sorriso em seus adoráveis lábios. Foi impossível fita-lá e não sorrir de volta.

- Sim... E, a neve, é decididamente errada.

O professor caminhou até a frente da sala para anunciar a entrega de má ridícula cebola dourada, que foi concedida a Bella. E o pensamento do sr. Banner era quase tangível... Afinal, linda e inteligente? Entretanto, o sinal finalmente tocara e Bella levantou-se, disse um "até, Edward" sincero. E Mike aproximou-se de mim, como todo fim de aula de biologia.

- Dessa vez ela não parecia tão irritada... Ou seilá. - era óbvio o quão incomodado estava Mike. E eu me sentia presunçoso por Bella claramente só ter demonstrado curiosidade em mim - mesmo tendo me odiado misteriosamente dias antes - enquanto os outros, pareciam investir em sua pessoa, porém, sem êxito. E, devo admitir, um tanto irritado. Mas eu não poderia culpa-los... Afinal, estavam tão entretido e deslumbrados quanto eu mesmo.

Um alto-falante com ruídos soou alto enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores. Anunciando que houvera um acidente no laboratório de química e que as aulas estariam suspensas até o dia de amanhã. Como o esperado, todos os adolescentes praticamente pulavam para fora da escola, e agora acontecia uma "pequena reunião" de jovens no estacionamento e eu, bem, não podia simplesmente ir embora graças a Rose, que me mandara esperar e estava em uma conversa animada com um terceiranista que parecia mais o incrível Hulk. Então, apenas me apoiei em meu carro e observei uma Bella sorridente apoiada em sua moto com a prima, que atiravam avidamente bolas de neve no outro Cullen, o loiro alto. Foi quando aconteceu. Eu só consegui observar a pequena farinha prima de Bella falando algo rápido demais, quando a van de Tyler deslizava descontroladamente e perigosamente, em minha direção. Fechei os olhos e esperei pelo inevitável, mas um segundo após, eu senti um corpo pequeno e gelado me envolvendo, fazendo com que eu caísse no chão. Era Bella. E, incrivelmente, ela parara a van com uma de suas mãos, enquanto o outro braço empurrou-me para o chão. Mais um tempo, e ela olhou para mim. E pulou agilmente o meu carro, antes que uma multidão - liderada por Rose - viesse correndo para me amparar. Eu não havia entendido nada e os gritos com o choro de Rosalie não me ajudavam em nada, realmente.

Não muito tempo depois uma ambulância chegou - ótimo - a única coisa que eu precisa agora era agulhadas que me deixariam tonto. Totalmente desnecessário. Rose entrou na ambulância assim que conseguiram me convencer a deitar na maca e colocar um daqueles colares em meu pescoço. Ela parecia realmente preocupada, mas não era com ela que eu queria conversar agora. Ou melhor, precisava... Precisava de respostas. Afinal, eu tinha quase certeza de que a pequena mão de Bella deixou até mesmo um amassado na van. Como é possível que ela pare um automóvel motorizado dessa forma? Algumas coisas haviam começado a se formar em minha mente, e, por mais absurdas que fossem, em minha cabeça, Bella não se encaixava em algum padrão normal em minhas teorias.

No hospital, nada realmente sério aconteceu. Apenas me pediram para esperar em uma maca ao lado de Tyler, que parecia bem pior que eu, cheio de ataduras e a cabeça sangrando.

-Edward, desculpa cara... - ele ficava repetindo sem parar. Eu já havia cansado de pedir para que ele ficasse quieto, e que não foi nada. Realmente, graças a Bella, eu estava vivo e bem.

Elizabeth estava, nesse momento, entrando correndo no quarto e gritando algumas coisas desesperadas para mim e outras para Tyler como "você perderás habilitação"

-Mãe, por favor... Eu estou bem. Você poderia ir acalmar Rose, por favor? Ela veio choramingando na ambulância.

- Claro querido... E você - ela agora apontava para Tyler - meu distintivo irá entrar nisso. - como policial local, ela era dura. Mas eu sabia que na realidade ela esqueceria dessa ameaça em pouco tempo e nada aconteceria. Tyler voltou a pedir desculpas quando minha mãe saiu da sala, mas foi quando Bella entrou.

- Bella, eu vi que você estava por perto quando tudo aconteceu, desculpa se eu - ela levantou uma mão,para calar Tyler

- Sem sangue, sem culpa. - ela pareceu realmente verdadeira dizendo, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. - e quanto a você... - ela agora se dirigia a mim - eu vim te libertar. - o dr. Cullen adentrou e, de perto, ele era ainda mais surreal. Mal parecia ter trinta anos.

- Vamos ver como você está, Edward. - ele sorriu. Começou a examinar a parte de trás da minha cabeça e realmente tocou em uma parte dolorida e eu soltei um pequeno gemido - você está bem, mas um pouco dolorido... Se tiver dores mais fortes, tome um tylenol. Você teve muita sorte.

- Sim, por Bella estar por perto - salientei olhando para ela, que olhou para o tio e disse:

- Carlisle... Ele está liberado? A escola inteira está esperando por ele. - apenas a segui pelo corredor e ela não parou quando uma Jéssica pulou em mim dizendo que meu ato fora tão heroico. Claro, ser quase atingido por uma van é realmente digno. Desvencilhei-me dela e ignorei os outros, seguindo Bella pelo corredor. Ela era rápida, mesmo não correndo. Parou no final deste, se virou e falou rispidamente:

- Oque quer, Edward?

- Respostas.

- Eu tive... Um surto de adrenalina. Você pode procurar no Google.

- Bella.. Você realmente não sabe mentir. Um surto de adrenalina nunca explicaria sua rapidez... - ela parecia irritada - olha... Eu não vou contar pra ninguém.

- Por que você quer saber, então?

- É para mim... Eu preciso entender.

Bella parecia transtornada, como se estivesse irada de raiva, embora sua pele continuasse no mesmo tom pálido.

- Eu não lhe devo satisfações Edward. - e foi embora. Elizabeth havia buscado meu carro na escola e me esperava no estacionamento do hospital e eu a segui para a casa. Naquela noite, eu pensei em Bella até adormecer. Foi a primeira noite em que eu sonhei com ela.

_Bella estava correndo floresta a dentro de Forks... Destruindo todas as arvores que encontrava com um leve toque. Eu gritava seu nome mas ela não se virava. Ela parecia mais selvagem também, com seus cabelos esvoaçantes no vento da forte neve. Ela nunca parou... _Não até eu acordar suado, as 4h30 am. Não peguei realmente no sono, então resolvi levantar cedo, me aprontar e fazer um café da manhã. Seria mais fácil assim provar para Elizabeth que eu estava bem, sem nenhuma consequência pelo acidente. Panquecas pareciam uma boa opção.

- Que cheiro delicioso é esse ? - perguntou Rose descendo as escadas, seguida pela minha mãe.

- Coma rapidamente Rose, não quero que se trazem e Edward já está trocado. - não haviam discutições com a chefe Elizabeth quando ela falava. Talvez fosse por isso que papai fora embora, afinal. Mas dessa vez eu realmente agradeceu mentalmente a mãe, queria poder ver Bella o quanto antes... Pressiona-lá um pouco mais o quanto antes, melhor dizendo. Eu sabia que estava ficando um tanto obcecado, mas Bella Cullen era como um intrigante livro que eu estava realmente disposto de ler até o final. Talvez, realmente me afastar fosse o correto a fazer, como ela dissera. Mas a verdade é que, no momento, eu _precisava_ saber todas as respostas possíveis sobre Bella.


	4. Esclarecimento e Escuridão

Cap 4 – Lua Cheia

A escola inteira estava histérica graças ao cartaz de um baile de primavera na entrada. _Cara_! Somente a massa escolar de Forks poderia ficar tão feliz com um pouco de papel, tinta e letras... Era interessante ver como o clima e falta de contato com pessoas que você não sabe a vida inteira desde os primeiros passos afetavam a funcionabilidade dos neurônios adolescentes.

Para completar, eu estava realmente triste com o tema: James Bond. Apenas um lembrete de que o Aston Martin Vanquish que eu tanto almejava, ainda se encontrava na concessionária. _"Você vai precisar de algo mais discreto, Edward" _meu pai dissera. Foda-se a discrição! E como que para desonrar de vez a franquia 007 – como se não fosse suficientemente ruim ter que ver os garotos de FHS agirem como um espião galã – as garotas deveriam convidar os garotos. Claro... Afinal, em nenhum filme Bond agarra as mocinhas, certo? São sempre as moças que o fisgam. Completamente Errado.

Passei as mãos no cabelo e suspirei. Eu estava sendo rabugento, mas saiba que tinha completa consciência de meus atos, eu apenas não conseguia evitar. Estava realmente frustrado pela ignorância que Bella me dirigira nesses últimos sete dias – por "coincidência", o exato tempo desde o acidente. Há dois dias, na aula de biologia observei a chuva – provavelmente gélida – que caia pela janela e comentei:

- Está chovendo errado...

Oque recebi foi apenas um frio aceno. Nem um olhar, uma palavra... nem sequer uma sílaba. Eu sempre fora um cara orgulhoso e estava sendo difícil me ver dessa forma por uma menina que nem sequer notava minha existência. Ela podia ser a menina que detinha a beleza mais perfeita que eu já conheci – nem sua prima Alice que mais parecia uma _Thinker Bell_ morena possuía tamanha beleza – mas nada disso dava direito a Bella de tratar as pessoas dessa forma. Eu me encontrava especulando que por ela ser tudo que a população de Forks jamais seria, se sentia superior e boa demais para qualquer um daqui. Fitei minha mãe já sem bronze do sol e soube que eu já estava vinculado a esse povo. Desalinhei ainda mais os fios rebeldes de meu cabelo enquanto passava os dedos pelo couro, refletindo sobre isso.

As aulas primeiras aulas passaram arrastadas. Espanhol, História, Política e Cálculo... Eu tentava anotar tudo o quanto possível e revisar exercícios – inclusive dos livros de tarefa complementar – mas estava ficando maçante demais. Em Miami eu frequentava classes avançadas e já tinha aprendido tudo. Cálculo foi a pior de todas as quatro, eu diria: fiz todas as tarefas da matéria em menos de trinta minutos e estava tão mal-humorado que me sentia como minha irmã no temperamento pré-menstrual. Mesmo quando uma menina de cabelos curtos loiros, maçãs do rosto arredondas e um corpo rechonchudo me chamou com um sorriso doce no rosto perguntando se eu sabia algo sobre a matéria, somente pude acenar com a cabeça. Sinceramente, não estava com saco para aguentar mais uma bajuladora, como aparentemente ainda era a novidade de Forks High School. Eu já havia pego a mesma menina me encarando por vezes e tive um pensamento que me surpreendeu: Bella poderia me ver como um admirador, também. Era óbvio que todos os garotos da cidade sonhavam com a linda ruiva-mógno. Após o ocorrido, ela pode ter passado a me observar como os observava, afinal, eu deveria parecer obcecado enquanto a questionava pelo causo da van – como Rosalie apelidara – e as suas especulações poderia se dirigir dessa forma.

Nesse momento, senti até mesmo certa piedade com a loira da aula de Cálculo. Eu sabia exatamente pelo oque ela passara.

O sinal para o almoço soou e todos praticamente marchavam no corredor em direção ao refeitório e avistei a menina de antes sentada em uma mesa me observando adentrar. Seus olhos transbordavam frustração, porém, eu não me importei por muito tempo, porque na fila para pagar o meu refrigerante, Bella surgiu atrás de mim.

- Oi Edward.

Eu estava atônito. Eu deveria ter me virado e ido para a minha mesa cotidiana no momento em que ela veio falar comigo, entretanto, meu orgulho quase não se manifestava. Ele deveria estar mudo pela beleza de Bella.

- posso ajudar, Bella? – perguntei cautelosamente, consciente dos olhares sobre nós.

- Você ligaria de me acompanhar até a parte aberta? Poderíamos conversar por la.

Olhei sorrateiramente para a mesa onde meus companheiros de costume se encontravam... a maioria parecia pensar _porque diabos essa menina estava me convidando para escapulir_, enquanto Rosalie mantinha os braços cruzados em frente aos seios e um garoto que eu não conhecia por nome – um terceiranista, provavelmente – que se encontrava na mesma mesa apenas me sorria sugestivamente e acenava com a cabeça. Voltei-me para Bella.

-Claro.

A segui até uma mesa de madeira no campo aberto, mais afastado do refeitório, sentando-me de frente para ela. Se houvessem cadeiras ao invés de bancos, eu ficaria contente um puxa-la para Bella sentar-se.

-Eu acho que lhe devo alguma explicação, Edward – inclinei-me em sua direção, entretido – mas preciso que você entenda que há males que nos causam bem. Não está em meu poderio lhe ceder todas as suas respostas, por mais justo que seja... mas eu estou disposta a esquecer tudo e tentar manter uma amizade contigo, se você também estiver. Começando do zero.

Eu não sabia se me encontrava feliz ou mais confuso. Era ótimo Bella querer minha companhia, porém eu não a compreendia. Sempre fora tão fácil ler a todos, entender a todos... exceto Bella. Ela deve ter notado minha expressão.

- Então, oque me diz? – perguntou nervosa mordendo o lábio inferior e aquela visão pareceu me hipnotizar.

-Eu acho que tudo bem... mas tenho apenas uma pergunta – falei ainda sem tirar os olhos de sua boca – por que agora? – Ela parecia realmente tímida ao responder, exceto que lhe faltava um rubor na face:

-Eu... cansei de tentar me manter longe. Mas preciso que saiba: quando ou se não me quiser mais por perto em algum momento, avise-me e não irei mais incomodar.

- Você nunca me incomodou. – o sinal abafou minha voz, mas sabia que ela havia ouvido. De alguma forma.

- Não podemos nos atrasar. – Ela disse e se levantou, rapidamente.

- Calma Bella... – encostei levemente em sal blusa fina de manga comprida e estremeci com o toque. Não porque sua pele fosse extremamente gélida –e era – mas sim porquê, ao mais leve toque, me senti arrepiar. – Você está gelada, - disse tentando disfarçar essa corrente elétrica a qual havia sentido – Bella parecia estática. Tirei meu casaco e coloquei em seus ombros. Me permiti avaliar suas vestes por um momento: pesados sapatos de couro (provavelmente por causa da moto), uma calça skinny extremamente justa com alguns rasgados estratégicos – nas coxas e nos joelhos -, uma blusa de manga comprida vermelha de tecido fino e, agora, meu antigo moletom da Escola Secundária do Time de Miami. – Vamos? – perguntei e ela nada disse, apensa seguiu ao meu lado, agora com os braços no casaco. Em _meu_ casaco.

Ainda havia alguns estudantes no refeitório que nos fitaram quando o adentramos, mas eu não liguei realmente. Sabia que o fato de Bella estar com minha vestimenta não passara despercebido a ninguém e meu ego estava inflado com isso. Sorria abobalhadamente.

Na sala, o professor estava montando um aparelho velho de DVD em uma televisão enorme e de provável idade igual quando nos sentávamos e Jéssica Stanley se aproximou.

- Por que não se sentou comigo hoje, Edward? - olhei incrédulo para ela. Eu não tinha uma resposta porque não esperava um questionamento do tipo.

- É... bom varia, eu acho. – Stanley não parecia contente com minha resposta. Uma rajada de ar gelado veio da janela, fazendo com que os cabelo de Bella se esvoaçassem em torno de seu rosto perfeito.

-Está mais quente, Bella? – perguntei visivelmente preocupado, com o cenho franzido. Ela me olhou, sorrindo lindamente e respondeu:

- Você nem imagina o quanto.

Jéssica foi embora bufando e as luzes se apagaram, um silêncio se instalou na sala. Eu tentei manter minha concentração no vídeo a minha frente, mas fora impossível. Isabella colocara as pernas cruzadas sob a mesa e eu poderia, mesmo no escuro, observar como eram alongadas e torneadas graças ao jeans justo.

-Sabe.. – ela começou em um sussurro– não é prudente encarar as partes das pessoas dessa forma. – Eu corei e quando olhei para ela, seu rosto se encontrava a centímetros do meu. Prendi a respiração. Seria uma longa aula.


	5. Nostagia e Falta

_Hey, mais um capítulo. Mas esse é bem curtinho. Espero que gostem ;*_

Acordei sentindo uma felicidade além do comum. Não porquê eu havia me resolvido com Bella – bem, não _apenas _por isso – mas minha janela estava aberta e eu podia observar os raios de sol que a atravessavam. _Sol em Forks. _Parecia quase surreal, como se tudo estivesse se acertando, finalmente e de alguma forma, para mim nesse fim de mundo. Permiti-me colocar uma _Levi's_ leve, camiseta de maga curta e um casaco para a garantia.

Rosalie também parecia feliz – talvez por estar usando saia e uma blusa decotada, mas parecia haver algo a mais. Seus olhos azuis estavam mais brilhantes além do seu sorriso estar mais aberto também.

Quando saímos de casa, não pude evitar sorrir: o sol parecia querer penetrar minha pele, mesmo quando eu estava dentro do carro com o vidro aberto. Não era comparado com o sol escaldante de Miami, mas era extremamente mais acolhedor do que o usual frio de Forks... O pensamento de coisas frias e quentes me levaram até a aula de Biologia de ontem:

_Bella estava tão próxima de mim que eu conseguia observar o descer e subir que seu peito fazia quando respirava e que o vento espalhava seu cabelo pelos ombros do meu casaco, que ela ainda vestia. Na realidade, nem pude olhar para ao vídeo que passava no aparelho televisor na frente da sala. Não, apenas a via... e eu sabia que ela conseguia sentir meu olhar em si. Por mais que eu estivesse constrangido, nunca poderia parar de fita-la; tampouco, toca-la. Era tão charmosa e linda, que me parecia quase como Sacrilégio encostar-se a qualquer parte sua. Portanto, prendi fortemente minhas mãos abaixo de meus braços, os cruzando, e foi quando ela resolveu me fitar. Verde se misturou com dourado e eu engoli em seco. Mesmo com a luz apagada, eu conseguia observar os contornos do seu rosto perfeito. E o sinal tocou, nos tirando de meus devaneios._

_- Edward..._

-Edwaaaaaaard. Você está muito distraído. Dê seta, estamos chegando à escola. Você ouviu alguma coisa que eu disse? – Rosalie tagarelava, tirando-me de minhas lembranças.

-Desculpe Rose, mas não. O que houve? – e então eu vi algo raro acontecer: minha irmã corar.

- Eu irei ao baile com Emmett. Apenas gostaria que soubesse. – E saiu do carro rapidamente, andando lentamente para dentro da escola. Então, Rosalie iria com um veterano ao baile? Eu não queria estar em sua pele ao dar a notícia a Elizabeth Masen, chefe de polícia de Forks.

Permiti-me até mesmo prestar atenção em todas as aulas, mesmo com as lições feitas e, inacreditavelmente, não foi tão ruim assim. Respondia as questões sorrindo e o sol na janela parecia concordar comigo. Porém, no almoço, tudo pareceu desabar: a mesa dos Cullens estava vazia. Eu sentia meus olhos em meu tênis enquanto caminhava até a mesa, ao lado de Rosalie, que se encontrava virada, conversando com Emmett.

-Ótimas notícias, Edward. Vamos para _La Push_ no fim de semana, você poderá surfar. – falou Rosalie quando me notou.

-Surfar? – sorri com uma nostalgia invadindo-me. Por mais que ainda sentisse um buraco dentro de mim. Será que Bella gostaria de ir também? Automaticamente virei minha cabeça em direção à única mesa vazia no refeitório.

-Eles não vão aparecer, Edward – Lauren dizia, com um sorriso amargo no rosto – Os Cullens nunca aparecem quando faz sol. Esme e Carlisle os levam para acampar.

-Isso que dizer que ao menos um dia no ano você ficará livre da presença daquela menina irritante na aula de Biologia – completou Jéssica, sorrindo tão malignamente quanto Lauren

-Sabe – comecei – é incrível a habilidade que algumas pessoas de cidade pequena possuem para saber sobre a vida alheia e inveja-la. – Eu observei o rosto das duas ficarem pálidos e Lauren parecia realmente zangada. Todos na mesa nos observavam.

-Uhum – incitou Ang, sorrindo para mim e, provavelmente, tentando apaziguar o clima – você sabe surfar, Edward?

-É claro que sim – seguiu minha irmã, tentando seguir o raciocínio de Angela.

-De que outra forma ele teria esses braços? –falou Emmett de forma brincalhona, cutucando meu bíceps e piscando abertamente para mim e todos riram e continuaram conversando até o sinal tocar.

Caminhei em direção minha aula de biologia e, em algum momento, Jéssica me alcançou.

-Ei... Desculpe Lauren pelo oque houve no intervalo, sério. Algumas vezes, ela não sabe oque faz. Mas então, você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? – disparou. Eu franzi o cenho para ela e então vi Michael abanando a mão freneticamente e falando "Jess, venha cá".

-Jess, acho que Mike seria melhor companhia que eu. Por que não o convida? Além do mais, não estarei na cidade. – Sorri. Eu deveria aderir a essa ideia de estar fora, de qualquer maneira, a garota que eu queria que me convidasse nunca o faria.

-Para onde você vai? – questionou com as mãos na cintura e as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Seattle – improvisei. Mas não era uma má ideia.

A menina saiu, marchando em direção a sua carteira. Sentei no meu lugar e suspirei, sentido falta de Bella.


End file.
